


Loop

by VertigoAza



Series: Random utmv [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), No I still can't tag, OOC, So far connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: Just random shorts as I try to regain writing ability
Series: Random utmv [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was done.

It was finally done.

He had actually -

He killed Dream.

Dream was gone, the only thing remaining was the golden apple Nightmare held.

It wasn’t corrupting, Nightmare noticed as he twisted it around in his hand to eye it.

A sudden grin split his across his face.

He broke into hysterical laughter.

This was it.

Once he had finally calmed down, he took a bite out of it, only to jolt. He felt like he was spinning suddenly, wanting to throw up.

Suddenly he was being woken up.

“Nighty, come on,” A voice called.

He felt someone lightly shoving at his shoulder.

He snapped his eyes open. 

Eyes?

He brought a hand to his right eye.

What…?

“Are you okay?” The voice again.

He already felt tears in his sockets before he even looked at Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day full of shed tears on and off, it was finally nightfall. Nightmare could tell Dream was worried, even if he tried to pass it off as just “another night terror”.

He let out a breath, glancing at a sleeping Dream. Dream was now wrapped up in his cape - which he had earlier offered to Nightmare - sleeping… seemingly well, though he had an uncharacteristic frown instead of the peaceful look Nightmare recalled. 

He gave his own frown at that, shuffling closer to Dream and then stopping, debating what to do.

In the end he just ended up sighing, laying a hand on Dream’s head. Dream made a small sound, but didn’t wake. It was only then Nightmare realised that Dream was crying.

Nightmare was indecisive, eye-lights flickering from Dream to his own hand.

As if he’d been struck, he retracted his hand quickly, before standing.

His eyes never left Dream’s sleeping form as he backed away. When he finally tore his eyes away he eyed the lights in the distance.

He headed towards the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing capability disappeared again so whoopdeedo


	3. Chapter 3

He was honestly surprised.

He had actually managed to get a notebook. Which he was already more than three pages into writing about what he remembered from his past life. It felt a lot like retracing steps, though he hadn’t been happy to write about the two incidents. In fact, he had avoided doing so as long as possible.

A horrible pit formed as he wrote out a lot of things he did, and it threatened to swallow him whole. So many things he couldn’t fix.

He didn’t know how he ended up back here either. He still wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t some sort of delusion brought on by that apple.

Ha.

Maybe it was revenge.

Making him relive being here.

He closed the small notebook, carefully putting it away. He never liked to see it for too long… made for bad thoughts.

“Night! Hey, Night!” A voice shouted.

Nightmare looked up to see Dream running up the hillside, arms full of something.

He stood up, using the tree for balance.

As Dream got closer he felt like he was going to be sick.

“Look what the villagers gave us!”

Apples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal tw?

He didn’t take the shot.

That was his last mistake, but one he was happy with. 

He came into this battle ready to lose.

He just wanted it to stop already.

He was tired constantly, but he knew people needed his help. So, he had went along with it. It had been so long though, and he realised… It all functioned fine before him. He wasn’t actually needed in the grand scheme of things, and there were plenty like Nightmare.

So he had come to a decision before he arrived.

That there would be a fatal “miss”.

Now he was here.

He wasn’t sure how long he could handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had yet to notice Dream, too busy writing in that journal. Dream wasn’t sure where it came from, but he had noticed Night writing in it plenty.

Dream wrung his hands together nervously.

“Brother, what are you writing?” He finally asked.

It seems he startled the other as Night looked at him like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t, and in a second the book was banished to what Dream assumed was his inventory.

“Nothing important, just thought I’d keep a diary. It may be a bit silly, but it was suggested by the librarian,” Night said quickly.

“I… see.” Dream paused, then with a final breath, made eye-contact. “I think there is something we should discuss,” He spoke in a more serious tone.

It seemed Night didn’t like that, bristling just barely.

“What?” He asked, though it sounded almost like a demand and Dream winced. Night must have noticed as he apologised.

“Well…” Dream started. “I know you get injured a lot…”

Night frowned, but Dream continued before he could say anything.

“Is it the villagers?”

Night froze.

Dream just watched him sadly.

Night then glared, noticing the look.

“I don’t need pity.” He stated, it sounded like it was meant to sound angry, but it was hollow and he still hadn’t moved. Dream hadn’t failed to notice him shaking.

Dream went to hug him, waiting for permission. Night didn’t protest.

“I really don’t…” He repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare wasn’t oblivious, he had noticed Dream’s odd behavior, along with his seeming trouble with sleep.

Suggesting sleeping in the tree instead of on the ground, going to the village less and less, the list went on. Today though, Dream had made his oddest suggestion yet.

“Where did you…?” Nightmare trailed off, Dream was still holding the fabric out to him.

Dream just smiled at his confusion.  
“It’s a secret.” He said, I glint in his eyes that Nightmare didn’t recognise.

“Why though?” Nightmare asked, finally taking the hooded cloak from Dream. The fabric was nice… was probably expensive. How could Dream have…?

“So that you can go places without being recognised!” Dream responded cheerily, though, Nightmare noticed Dream seemed a bit mischievous.

He was waiting for Nightmare to ask.

“How did you afford this?”

Dream put a finger over his grin.  
“Trade secret,”

“Fine, as long as you didn’t steal it…”

“Of course not,” Dream assured him. “Just a bit of persuasion.”

...Well, that was suspicious.

Nightmare didn’t question much, but gave Dream a look, putting the cloak on. It was comfortable, and Nightmare only now noticed the moon pin that came with it. 

Now he was seriously doubting Dream managed to get this in a legitimate way.

Dream pulled a hood of his own over his head - someone must have modified his cape as well - and took Nightmare’s hand, smiling.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Dream promised. “I have a surprise,”


	7. Chapter 7

Being dragged through town was not what Nightmare expected when he had woken up that morning.

He was worried that the towns’ people would recognise their colours, but they seemed to pay no mind. A few waved, and Nightmare had half a mind to dart for cover, but Dream gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and he calmed a bit. That’s right, they wouldn’t do anything in front of Dream, right?

He finally decided to pay more attention to not the people, but the actual surroundings.

As they passed buildings Nightmare realised with a start that he didn’t know where they were. This must be where the village had started expanding. These buildings were new.

For some reason, that thought made him nervous again.

It was new.

Everything, he realised, was different this time around.

That made him uneasy.

Dream suddenly stopped, and Nightmare had to prevent himself from nearly toppling the other over.

Nightmare’s hand was released and in place of the other hand a pouch was shoved into his hands, which he fumbled. Looking up at Dream in befuddlement. This was clearly a pouch of money.

Dream looked back, gesturing to the building they were outside of.

Nightmare looked over. There were books on display in the window.

He still didn’t understand. A new library? But he liked the other one…

“They call it a bookstore, instead of borrowing, you pay for a book and keep it,” Dream explained. “I thought it would be a nice present,”

Gears started turning in Nightmare’s head.

He weighed the pouch in his hands.

“I can’t just take your money -”

“It’s a gift, Night.”

“But I didn’t -”

“No, none of that. No arguments.” 

Dream gently took one of Nightmare’s hands again, guiding him inside. Nightmare hadn’t noticed how firm Dream’s previous grip had been until now.

“And I better see you actually looking!” Dream chided. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://azavertigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
